


Дневник Хентайщика

by Sinfique



Category: Gantz
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfique/pseuds/Sinfique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один добрый не совсем человек однажды посоветовал Хентайщику вести дневник<br/>Гет, намеки на слэш, повсеместная ксенофилия. Жанр: трэш, стёб</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дневник Хентайщика

Дневник Казуё Кувабара

13 апреля.

Психолог посоветовал мне вести дневник.

Ёбаный психолог, отрастивший пару тентаклей, когда я рассказал ему о навязчивой галлюцинации, в которой какая-то взбалмошная баба палила в меня из пушки, крича что-то о бесконечных изменах.

Так вот, отращивая тентакли и отпуская длинные зубы, этот якобы психолог посоветовал мне вести дневник, подробно описывая повседневные события.

Описываю: я оторвал ему голову голыми руками, а потом забил копошащиеся отростки каким-то старьём с ручкой, даже не понял, что это за дребезжащая хуйня со шнуром была. После дверь выбили знакомые чуваки, и мы опять оказались в комнате с чёрным шаром.  
С этого всего и началось моё знакомство с Ганцем.

 

31 мая.

Снова попал в дурацкую комнату с чёрным шаром. Стрёмные чуваки посоветовали надеть костюм для косплея. Поржал над ними, но костюм всё-таки напялил.

Когда нас перенесли в какие-то трущобы за городом, затащил дрожащую девчонку из новеньких в подворотню и предложил сбросить напряжение. Едва успел закончить, как туда же забралась какая-то змееподобная образина. Пристрелил её по-быстрому, а вот девчонка была недостаточно расторопной. Вышел из подворотни — наткнулся на ящерицу-переростка. Пристрелил и её в отместку за испорченное настроение. Вспомнил, что такая же была изображена на чёрном шаре перед отправкой. Чуваки смотрели на меня с опаской, а Ганц назвал Счастливчиком.

 

27 июня.

Посреди ночи перенесся из тёплой постели с горячими близняшками в Ганц. От расстройства перестрелял все ходячие горшки с цветами, которые лысый недоумок внутри шара назвал инопланетянами. Пока искал босса, встретил какую-то весьма недурную девку. Конечно, девка мне не отказала, если бы она в процессе ещё не пыталась превратиться в представительницу флоры — вообще было бы отлично.

В итоге, очистившись от зелёной дряни, решил: разницы-то, кого ебать, инопланетян или баб.

 

15 июля.

Успел развлечься с новенькой перед миссией, был в хорошем настроении. Усердно изничтожил всех желеобразных тварей по пути, но к боссу не успел, Ока его первым завалил. Подумал, что Ока ничего так, жаль, что парень.

 

10 августа.

На миссии потрахался с девчонкой, а потом долго и со вкусом получал в морду от Стилета. Оказалось, девчонка была его. Пообещал больше не трогать (надо запомнить, как она выглядит). От расстройства опять нечаянно убил босса, толком даже не разглядев, отличается ли он чем от прочих тентаклевых монстров.

Набрал 109 баллов. Все парни слезно просили выбрать первый пункт, но я решил не доставлять им такой радости. Попросил Ганц вернуть инопланетянку «мисс куст герани», тот отобрал сотню и телепортировал меня домой. Наверно, обиделся.

 

30 сентября.

Многое обдумал перед миссией. В итоге поспорил с Окой на желание, что завалю босса раньше него. У меня бы даже получилось, если бы не отвлёкся на очередную красотку. Ока потребовал, чтобы в следующую миссию — никаких женщин.

Немного разочарован. С другой стороны, про инопланетян он не сказал.

 

25 октября.

Так и не понял, как у этих монстров с масками вместо лиц определять пол, поэтому на всякий случай переебал всех. Окончательно решил, что разницы никакой. Рвением, кажется, напугал даже Оку, но он вообще какой-то трепетный.

Ганц стал называть меня Хентайщиком. Обиделся, подумал, что на следующую сотню заставлю его клонировать себя, а потом с удовольствием пристрелю лысого мудака.

 

30 ноября.

Джордж и Стилет предложили работать в команде. Сказали, что кто-то должен защищать честь несчастных человекоподобных монстров от меня. Обиделся. Предложил им поискать кого-то, кто защитил бы их собственные задницы. Больше не приставали.

Со злости перебил половину безобидных экспонатов музея вместо инопланетян.

Точно решил, что на следующие сто баллов верну долбаного психолога и заставлю его объяснить, на кой я должен был вести этот чертов дневник.

 

20 декабря.

Снова все тщательно обдумал. Предложил Оке работать в команде, потому что кто-то должен защищать честь человекоподобных инопланетных монстров от меня. Ока всю миссию провел в режиме невидимости.

 

10 января.

И всю следующую провел в режиме невидимости тоже.

Тем временем, я выпилил босса с такой жестокостью, что понять, стоило ли его сначала выебать, было уже невозможно. От злости выбрал первый пункт из стоочкового меню. Ганц отобрал 100 баллов и телепортировал домой. Подозреваю всякое.

 

3 февраля.

Сильно удивил парней, заявившись на миссию. Они-то надеялись, что больше никогда меня не увидят, наивные. В первый раз видел инопланетян, выглядящих как огромные гамбургеры.

На полученную сотню Ока попросил у Ганца дать мне свободу, а ему — возможность не бояться за свою, э, спину. Ганц отобрал 100 баллов и телепортировал меня домой.

Внезапно понял, что ещё никогда не платил за такси так дорого.

 

18 марта.

Довёл Оку до истерики, снова появившись на миссии. Стало даже немного стыдно.

Стилет с Джорджем опять предложили работать в команде. Сказали, что с таким счастливчиком можно и на стоочкового босса ходить. Согласился, всё равно на миссиях скучно.

Встретил инопланетянина-метаморфа. Понял, почему ни одно существо не способно устоять перед моим обаянием. Решил на следующую сотню обязательно сделать копию себя.

 

26 апреля.

На этой миссии мы перестали быть невидимыми для штатских. В таких условиях развлекаться с инопланетянами-зомби стало даже интереснее. Позабыл про всё на свете. Стилет потом сказал, что я пропустил, как Ока выпиливает стоочкового. Не расстроился — Оку я всегда увидеть смогу, а вот потусить с зомби больше шанса может и не быть.

На очередную сотню попросил оружие. Очень удивился, когда Ганц его действительно дал. Никак не могу понять правила этой игры.

 

20 мая.

Охотились на плюшевых медведей, которые кидались в ноги и сами умоляли их убить.

Босс оказался огромным озером эктоплазмы. Подумал, что с Ганцем надо завязывать — монстры становятся слишком скучными.

 

14 июня.

В первый раз в жизни выебал стоочкового босса. Оку, Стилета и Джорджа жалко — с ними на миссиях бывало весело даже без безудержного межвидового секса.

Оказалось, успел набрать ещё сто балов. Без особой надежды попросил вернуть Оку. Ганц отобрал сотню и телепортировал в какой-то грязный подвал на окраине. Ревнует он, что ли?

 

1 июля.

Последняя миссия не задалась. Ангелочки были слишком мелкими и вертлявыми для моих целей, пришлось их только убивать. Ужасно расстроился.

После обратной телепортации из шара вылез лысый чувак и сказал, что конец света близится, хорошие и удачливые бойцы пригодятся в скором будущем. А ещё — что я тупой бесчувственный кусок мяса. Я давно знал, дело тут нечисто!

Зато новость про Апокалипсис воодушевила — неужели наконец-то станет весело не только в Ганце? На радостях забрал голого лысого мужика себе, до сих пор не могу понять, зачем.

 

1 сентября.

Дорогой дневник!

Апокалипсис закончился, я вернулся с межрасовой войны отдохнувшим и ещё более похорошевшим, хотя, казалось бы, куда больше. Думаю, в этой вселенной не осталось видов, которые не поддались моему обаянию, а если остались, то, надеюсь, они в скором времени ещё залетят на нашу планету.

Привычный порядок жизни восстановился, человечество принялось с удвоенной силой восполнять потери населения. В этом новом прекрасном мире нашел своё место (между длинноногой брюнеткой, хрупкой блондинкой и лысым мужиком) и я, Казуё Кувабара.


End file.
